


Of Heat and Oviposition

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Trans Duck Newton, this is literally just an ovi fic with nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid has a need and Duck has a want.





	Of Heat and Oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> XXX - Minors do not interact! - XXX
> 
> This is shameless porn. To be honest, ovi isn't necessarily my thing? But other people were talking about it, and I was interested enough to want to see Indruck ovi porn, so here it is. Voila. Enjoy.
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Indrid shuddered and groaned, clenching as best he could to stop himself from letting go of any eggs. After over a day of the heat, they were building up. All he wanted was to lay them in Duck, but he refused to. It was painfully arousing to keep them inside, though.

He was pounding into Duck’s cunt, panting, heat pheromones filling the air. And he whimpered when he came. Indrid pulled out slowly, not feeling any more satisfied, just a little more clear-headed.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Duck reached up and stroked his cheek with a soft hand. “Are you okay?”

The sylph nodded and opened his eyes, realizing there were tears filling them. He quickly wiped them. “Just a, um, just a heat thing, I suppose.” 

“Y’didn’t cry in your last heat,” Duck pointed out. And it was true. Last time he went into heat, he had quickly, unsatisfyingly laid all of his eggs as soon as the heat hit him, _then_ he called Duck and asked him to pick Indrid up for the weekend. But this time, he was already at Duck’s apartment when his heat came. And the eggs were only building up inside him.

He really wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

He purred as Duck sat up, caressing both of his cheeks now. “Talk to me, darlin’,” the ranger said gently, leaning forward to kiss one of his mandibles. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s… embarrassing,” Indrid whispered, not able to meet Duck’s eyes. 

Silently, Duck kept petting his cheeks. “What is?” 

The seer chittered shyly, finally looking at the ranger. “I’m… well. I didn’t explain everything about heats the first time around.” Duck just looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. “Moth people are hermaphroditic. As in, genders are only performative, and there are no variations of biological sex in moth people.” 

“Okay,” Duck said, waiting for the explanation.

Indrid knew his cheeks were turning a bright shade of embarrassed pink. “All moth people lay eggs,” he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

“So?”

Surprised, the sylph looked up. Duck clearly didn’t understand what he was trying to say. “ _So_ , I have to be very careful not to… you know. It’s… tempting.” 

The ranger’s eyes were wide. “Oh,” he breathed, his cheeks heating up with a blush. “In me?” 

Ashamed, Indrid nodded, wings drooping. It was weird, he knew that, and even though he had visions of himself laying eggs in Duck, it was probably wishful thinking, and-

“That’s hot.”

“What?” Indrid could only stare at Duck, who was clearly shy now. “You- what?” 

Bashfully, Duck rubbed the back of his neck with a hand as he looked away from Indrid’s eyes. “There’s a, uh, there’s a kink, an’ it’s called oviposition… a lotta people’re into that kinda thing.” 

There was a beat of silence. “Including you?” The seer dared to ask, chittering. He was delighted by Duck’s nod. “You… like it?” 

“I’m jus’ sayin we should try it, y’know, ‘specially if it’d be, I don’t know, good for your heat,” Duck told him, finally meeting his eyes. He was blushing deeply. “I can’t lie, honey, you know that. So believe me when I say it’s somethin’ I fantasized about.” 

Indrid leaned in and kissed Duck on the cheek a few times until the ranger giggled. “You are so full of surprises, Duck Newton,” he mumbled against his skin happily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Duck laughed, gently pushing him away so he’d stop tickling him with kisses. “So tell me ‘bout how it works.” 

“I believe a lesson in moth person anatomy might help,” Indrid mused. 

“Damn, I thought I had that one figured out,” the ranger chuckled, his eyes roving over Indrid’s body.

The sylph just shook his head. “First of all, you’re silly and I love it. Second of all, things are probably more complicated than you think.” Duck nodded. “So, when a moth person fucks another moth person, that stimulates hormones that let the eggs get fertilized. But basically, sex as we do it is… for fun? Like foreplay. It isn’t for reproduction so much as a precursor of it.” 

“What the fuck?” Duck asked, clearly interested. 

Indrid fidgeted with his mane, straightening his fur neatly. The grooming helped him feel settled. “Afterward, the moth people would exchange eggs. They’d get fertilized once they’re inside, then after a few hours, the eggs would be laid.” Duck appeared to be in thought. “Um, and of course, humans aren’t capable of fertilizing the eggs, so we don’t need to worry about anything of that sort.” 

“Well, I’m gonna be real with ya. I’m all fucked-out right now an’ just about willin’ to try anything.” Duck gave Indrid a hungry look that made him shiver. “How do you lay the eggs?” 

Indrid looked down at his cock. He was still perpetually horny because of the heat, and his dick was hard and ready for more. Beside the slit his cock came out of, there were two more, just one on each side. Gently, he slid his fingers over the slits until two thin tentacles emerged. 

“Woah,” Duck breathed. “Can I touch them?” 

The sylph nodded shyly. The tentacles were self-lubricated and already dripping from how badly Indrid wanted it, and when he felt one of Duck’s hands wrap around one of them, he groaned softly and canted his hips forward. “What’s it like?” 

“It’s…” Indrid panted with pleasure. “It’s like I’m about to pounce you, that’s for sure.” Indeed, he was clutching at the bedsheets under his hands, balling them up in the sheets to keep him from grabbing Duck. 

“Then do it,” the ranger told him with a grin, and he let go of the tentacle. Happily, Indrid pushed him onto his back and crawled over him, hitching his legs over the seer’s shoulders. He purred and nibbled his neck, carefully keeping his mandibles spread to not scratch his lovely mate. 

“I might get a bit… intense, once I get started,” Indrid told him, his tone sheepish. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to control his instincts once he started laying eggs. 

Duck wiggled his hips. “I already said. Do it.” He lifted one of his hands and lightly trailed his finger up Indrid’s antenna, making him trill with arousal. Both of the tentacles pressed themselves into Duck’s cunt. It was a somewhat tight fit, but there was room to spare. For now.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Indrid asked with a deep purr, biting into Duck’s neck with his sharp teeth. 

The ranger gasped and bucked his hips. “Yes! God, yes, Indrid.” 

Indrid shuddered with pleasure as he finally, _finally_ released just a single egg. It traveled down through a tentacle and he moaned as it squeezed through Duck’s tight pussy. 

Duck groaned. It was definitely a stretch. “How many eggs are there?” 

Another egg was pushed into him now. Indrid was panting with excitement, precome dribbling down his cock. “A good amount. I’ll only lay what I need to right now.” 

“No way, babe,” Duck told him firmly. “All of it. I want them all.” 

Indrid felt a shiver go down his spine, and a wave of intense _need_ hit him. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice deep and rumbly with purrs. When Duck nodded, Indrid leaned his head back with a broken moan, releasing at least a dozen eggs at once. They pumped into Duck one after the other, and his belly started to bulge a little. 

Working his hips back and forth, Indrid carefully guided each one into his boyfriend. “Such a good mate,” he murmured against Duck’s ear. “You take my eggs so well. My perfect darling.” He growled and thrusted his tentacles in further, using them to push the eggs in deeper to make room for more. 

Duck panted, feeling such an intense but pleasant stretch. It felt like he was being _filled up_ in the best way possible. “I’m so full,” he moaned softly, moving his hips with Indrid in his excitement. Each time an egg passed through a tentacle, it stretched him so tight on the way in, making him take a deep, shaky breath. 

“So good for me,” Indrid crooned. “You can take more, I know you can, my love.” Duck nodded eagerly and groaned as more eggs were laid in him. “Let me fill you up so tight, my lovely mate. So good.” 

Finally, finally, Indrid was finished laying his eggs. He pulled his tentacles out slowly and flopped on the bed beside Duck with a soft moan. “I feel amazing,” he sighed, rubbing his lower belly where the eggs used to be. The emptiness was satisfying and relieving all at once.

Duck wriggled his hips and whined. “I’m- I need to come, but I’m scared they’ll fall out,” he admitted. 

Indrid tilted his head, thinking. “Let me draw you a bath, my love. I can help you get rid of them, if you’d like.” When Duck nodded, the sylph hopped off the bed and gathered up his boyfriend in his arms, carrying him to the restroom. He laid him gently on his feet and turned on the warm water. 

Beside him, the ranger was clenching and shuddering, doing his best to hold in the eggs. It felt so _good_.

When the water was hot enough and the tub was filling, Indrid carefully picked Duck back up and placed him in the tub. He kneeled beside the bathtub, purring and rubbing Duck’s bulging belly. “Oh, my mate,” he sighed happily, nuzzling Duck’s neck. “You’re just perfect.” 

Blushing, Duck spread his legs. “I didn’t get to come earlier,” he pointed out, “and I really, _really_ wanna come now.” He leaned his head back with a moan as Indrid reached into the warm water and rubbed over Duck’s clit. “Yeah, darlin’, just like that…”

From the pleasured spasms, one of the eggs got pushed out. Duck groaned softly as it slid out and hit the bottom of the tub with a light _thunk_. “Oh, god.” 

“That’s one,” Indrid said encouragingly, and licked his neck, over a spot he’d left a particularly dark hickey earlier. “Just relax, my dear. Let me make you feel good. They’ll come out on their own.” Duck nodded.

The sylph grabbed Duck’s favorite waterproof vibrator from where it rested by the sink. After giving it a quick wash, he sat beside the tub again, and reached down to press it up against Duck’s clit. He turned it on and listened to the way Duck whimpered like it was fine music. Several eggs were pushed out of him when he climaxed, the tightening and spasming of his muscles making the process faster.

Duck panted and whined as each large egg found its way out of his cunt. Every time, the stretch felt like it might just be too much, but each egg ended up out of him just fine. He rubbed his belly as the bulge went down until it was gone. 

“Better?” Indrid asked, kissing his jaw.

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, leaning his head back against the tiled wall. “God. I feel so empty.” 

Indrid purred and nuzzled his cheek. “Thanks for letting me lay my eggs in you.” 

Duck was quiet for a second. “What are we gonna do with them?” he asked awkwardly.

“They’ll dissolve in about an hour, and will go down the drain as soon as they do,” Indrid assured him. “They can’t last without somebody to hold them.” 

The ranger sighed in relief. “That felt really fucking good, by the way. Really good.” 

Indrid blushed and kissed his temple. “I’m really glad you liked it, my darling. Maybe we can do it again next time I’m in heat.” 

“I’d like that,” Duck yawned. He carefully stood up and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself. “Y’wanna take a nap?”

Indrid grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. “Of course,” he replied with a smile.

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
